Care agents for keratinic fibers affect the natural structure and the properties of hair. Thus, following such treatments, for example the wet and dry combability of hair, the hold and the body of hair can be optimized or the hair can be protected against an increase in split ends. For a long time, it has therefore been common to subject the hair to a special after-treatment. This involves a hair treatment, generally in the form of a rinse, with special active substances, for example quaternary ammonium salts or special polymers. As a result of this treatment—depending on the formulation—the combability, hold and body of the hair are improved and the rate of split end formation is reduced.
In addition, so-called combination preparations have recently been developed with a view to reducing the effort involved in conventional multistage processes. In addition to the conventional components, for example for cleaning the hair, these preparations also include active substances which were previously reserved for hair after-treatment agents. Accordingly, the consumer saves one application step. At the same time, packaging costs are reduced because one product less is used. However, the known active substances cannot adequately meet all requirements. A need therefore still exists for active substances or active substance combinations for cosmetic agents with good care properties and good biodegradability. In surfactant- and/or electrolyte-including formulations in particular, there is a need for additional active care substances that can be incorporated into known formulations without any problems and which are not weakened in their action there as a result of incompatibilities with other ingredients.
Silicones, and among these amino functional silicones, are known as care substances in hair treatment agents, and corresponding products are widely available on the market. However, the need still exists to improve the effects achieved, particularly in respect of the handle, combability, softness and volume of the hair or hairstyle, and to reduce the quantities used.
It is therefore desirable to provide silicone-including hair treatment agents which impart even better properties to the hair treated therewith than hair treatment agents with known amodimethicones. In addition, even when significantly reduced quantities are used, it should be possible to achieve equally good or better effects. In particular, the products should improve the handle, combability, softness and volume of the hair or hairstyle and significantly minimize the contact angle of drops of water contacting the treated hair, which is a measure of the product performance.
Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.